Many documents are protected for various different reasons using various different methods. For example, documents can be protected from copying, forging and counterfeiting using different methods including security printing.
Some security printing requires specialty hardware and/or materials. For example, a specialty document can be used for prescriptions where a pharmacist would like to be able to have a good level of confidence that the document is genuine.